Seven Worlds, One Team
by IcyAngels
Summary: Still trying to cope with the death of Angel, Tails, Sonic, and others from seven different worlds must find away to revive the frozen hedgehog before another certain organization can do the same...Sonic/Pokemon/HTTYD/ROTG/Harry Potter/Total Drama/Frozen crossover. Mostly Sonic and Pokemon. Sequel to Sonic, Pokemon, and the Hunger Games, and Total Drama Universe.
1. Eighth Clone

**Seven Worlds, One Team**

Chapter One: Eighth Clone

**HELLLLOOOOO WOOORLD! IT'S ME! Congratulations werewolf99, your review has been deleted along with all of your stupidity! As for everyone else, I'm back for my third fanfiction! HOORAY! Yes, you've all been waiting a long time for this (like a week), but you don't have to wait anymore! BECAUSE I'VE COME TO SAVE YOU FROM BOREDOM! Now this story takes place six months after TDU, and is very different from what I normally do. Normally, I'd give you guys some sort of competition stuff like the Hunger Games or Total Drama, but NOT TODAY! This will be a challenge for me, since I'm not use to doing this. I also have to function without my main OC, so…**

**Cilan: It's like Sonic 06 when Sonic and Blaze died and we had to play with all the glitch chara—**

**OH MY GOD SHUT UP! *kicks him in to the sun* THIS WILL NOT BE A FAILURE LIKE SONIC 06! I WILL MAKE THIS WORK! Okay? Okay. Let's do this.**

**Lysandre Labs, Lumiose City**

Lysandre Labs. A basement full of warp panels, elevators, Grunts, everything you would find in a generation six Pokemon game. And generation one too, actually.

But that was before Lysandre went Zubat-crap crazy and tried to kill everyone that wasn't beautiful, including Pokemon, to stop conflict…? Pokemon bad guys are weird.

Anyway, Colress tapped away at the keys of the computer, a tube with a living thing forming next to it. After the apocalypse, he had fled to Kalos to escape the police. Ghetsis was nowhere to be found, so he had decided to do research on the ultimate weapon in the region. After hearing of Angel's death, he pursued knowledge for it even more than before, to use it for one reason and one reason only…to revive her.

"I've finally found enough data to rebuild the ultimate weapon!" he said to himself, typing even faster than before. "Once it's finished, I'll find her and bring her back to life! But first…" He turned to the tube in the corner, glowing with a pink energy. "I'll have to test giving life on you." He pulled down a lever on the control panel, causing the glass walls of the container to rise. A pink and blue hedgehog—a clone—stepped out. Unlike the others, she wore a frilly dress with white ribbons, pink bows, all that kind of stuff.

Colress smiled. "I've done it! I've created a Fairy-type clone! It'll be the most powerful of all…it won't even need a weapon. Now…Sylvia…I need your help with something."

"What is it?" she asked timidly.

"I need you to find someone," he replied, pacing back and forth. "Someone who looks just like you, but not living. Or at least they're in a coma-like state, anyway. Her name is Angelica, and my sources indicate that she's in a small kingdom named Arendelle, far away from here. I need you to bring her to me, understand?"

Sylvia nodded. Unlike the other clones who were fierce and always ready for a fight, she was much quieter. "I'll do it," she said.

"Wonderful," he said with a smile. He turned and opened a draw underneath the computer, taking out a box. He grabbed a small sphere-like object with two hearts on it, then placed it in her palm before closing it. "This stone will give you extraordinary power," he explained. "You will be able to transform in to something made for battle. Use it if you need it."

"Okay," she replied, examining the stone in her hand. It seemed to shimmer in the dim lights of the underground lab. "How do I find Arendelle?"

"There's no clear cut way to get there," he said. "Just follow the constellations and you should be fine." He pressed a button on the elevator, the red doors smoothly opening for her. "I wish the best of luck to you."

She nodded, then stepped in and disappeared from sight.

Colress sighed and took off his glasses. Now all he had to do…was wait.

**Lumiose City, Alley**

"What's taking that electric idiot so long?" Amber snapped, burning the Team Plasma logo in to the side of a building. She and five other clones were waiting in an alley for the electric one to come back. "She better not have gotten caught. I'll kill her if she did…"

The water clone scoffed. "What's Internet Explorer-head gonna do, throw Liepard? I'm pretty sure she can take on a cat—"

"I don't care!" she shot back, shoving her sword through the cracks of the brick building. "Colress can't know that we're still alive! He thought Angelica would be strong enough to kill us all…such an idiot."

"Well you can stop vandalizing the building because I'm here now," a voice said from behind. The electric clone pulled out the box Colress had from earlier, opening it up. There were seven items left inside—a chunk of Fire, Water, and Thunder Stones, two Soothe Bells with either a moon or sun on them, a piece of a Mossy Rock, and a chip of the Ice Rock. Each clone took their respective item, leaving the ice untouched.

"What are we going to do with the ice thing?" the grass look alike asked.

Amber scoffed. "Who cares? She's finally dead. It's not like any of us can use it." She tossed the box in a nearby trash can, then smiled. "There. Now it's finally where it belongs. Let's get—" she suddenly stopped talking, hearing the back door of Lysandre's café open. She peered around the corner, only to see the newest clone. "He didn't just make another one of us," she growled, narrowing her eyes. "Dumbass that can't let go of the fact that his little weapon is dead…" She took out her sword and began heading toward her. Within the blink of an eye, she pinned her up against a wall and pointed the sword at her throat. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" she snapped.

"My name is Sylvia…I'm trying to find someone named Angelica in Arendelle," she said in panic, trying to fade in to the wall. "Just let me go…"

She was about to slit her throat when she saw the heart filled stone in the clone's hand. "Okay," she said quietly, backing away. "I'll let you go. But first—we fight." She took her chunk of the Fire Stone out of her pocket. "Are you ready?"

"I really don't have time for—"

"I said, are you ready?" Amber asked firmly.

She swallowed. "Fine." She gripped her stone in her hand, a bright light surrounding her. When it faded away she had changed in to an entirely different being. She resembled a dog with long, rabbit-like ears, big blue eyes, white fur, and various ribbons around her neck with patches of pink here and there. A Sylveon.

Amber raised her Fire Stone high in the air, transforming in to a similar Pokemon. Her fur turned redder than before, purple eyes shimmering in the sunlight. White tufts of fur were around her neck. Yes, a Flareon.

_"Let's fight," _she said telepathically. Mouth aflame, she charged at the opponent and bit on her neck as hard as possible, performing a perfect Fire Fang. She jumped backwards, watching Sylveon fall to the ground. _"C'mon, Pink,"_ she growled. _"You fairy things are supposed to be tanks! You can't be done yet."_

Sylveon stood up slowly. _"I'm not,"_ she whispered quietly. A moon-shaped object began forming above her head, then was sent flying at her counterpart. It did very little damage, however. _"I don't want to fight," _she snapped.

Flareon nodded. _"I understand."_

She backed up a bit in surprise. _"You do?"_

_ "Of course,"_ she replied. _"You want the battle to be over. I'll just have to inflict more damage at once to make this faster."_ She cloaked herself in flames, then charged at full speed, hitting her with a powerful Flare Blitz. Shaking off the recoil, she backed away to watch Sylveon fall, changing back in to her hedgehog form. She smiled and did the same.

"See Sylvia?" Amber asked, brushing her bangs out of her face. "I told you I'd make it faster." She turned to the other clones. "Let's get the hell out of here." They nodded, then flew off in to the sky.

**Arendelle, Nighttime**

Sonic sighed and sat down on the roof of the castle, looking up at the sky. A million stars twinkled in the cold air, like fireflies stuck in a big bluish-black thing. What was actually in the town was a different story. Ice coated the fjord, buildings, and every that wasn't already covered snow. In the back of his mind he knew that a few miles away the person who caused it all was nothing more than a frozen statue in a frozen castle.

Things had not been easy since that day. Melaney had donated half of her winnings to autism awareness, then used the other half to buy a mansion to keep herself distracted. Ash left to look for evidence of his father. And Tails…

It was hard for him to move forward. Painful. Ironically enough, like getting stabbed in the heart with a rock. After getting out of the hospital from collapsing and actually _killing_ Phineas, there was a lot of grieving and self-blame, much like how it was after the Metarex…

Sonic shook his head. He didn't want to even think about it.

The second week showed progress, or so it seemed. There was no more grieving, but Tails had changed quite a lot. He barely ever smiled, never wanted to go on runs, and was burying himself in his tinkering to keep busy. The Tornado had been taken apart and put back together multiple times, just to give him something to do.

He'd never say it out loud, but Sonic actually _wanted_ Eggman to attack. It would be something different. But he knew it wouldn't happen. It turned out that he and Doofenshmirtz had built a machine that could make someone become evil and had unintentionally struck Phineas, making him worse than before. Wizards or no wizards, they were thrown in Azkaban shortly after.

He shook his head again, leaning back against the roof. Tails' change in demeanor had taken a toll on him too. He couldn't talk to his best friend like he could before. He usually wanted to be alone, locking himself in his workshop for most of the day. Sonic had thought Anna exaggerated about being shut out and having doors constantly slammed in your face. God, he couldn't have been more wrong.

Speaking of which…

"Oof…a little help here?"

"What the?" Sonic turned around to see a hand and a boot trying to climb up the steep roof. He grabbed the hand, helping a certain strawberry blonde sit next to him. "Anna, what the heck are you doing up here?"

She looked around awkwardly. "Um…what are you doing here?" She sighed as he raised an eyebrow. "Elsa is busy with queenly stuff. And working with Jack to try and unfreeze the town…"

He shook his head. The two of them meeting up on the roof had become a regular thing. Misery loves company, after all. "They won't be able to without Angel."

"You never know," she said half-heartedly. She sighed again. "Do you miss her?"

"Of course I do," he replied. "But she's gone. I have to worry about Tails now."

"Yeah."

Sonic was about to talk again when a gust of icy wind opened a window below them, a boy with white hair, bright blue eyes, and no shoes appearing in front of them. He looked at the two, panting.

"Jeez, Jack, what happened to you?" Anna asked.

He shook his head, then grinned. "I…I think I've found a way to bring her back!"

**Chapter One is done! Yay! And a cliffhanger too! God, I haven't written one of those in forever. It feels good to have no limits. So yes, there's an eighth clone! HAS ANYONE FIGURED OUT THE HINT ABOUT POKEDEX NUMBERS I GAVE YOU GUYS IN TDU? GLACEON? LE ICE ROCK? LE POKEMON? LE CLONES? LE LE?! Tell me when you figure it out. And I swear, Team (insert random word here) from every gen is getting weirder. My favorite way to describe Gen 2 Team Rocket is the way SilverLeagueNetworks did on YouTube:**

"**Okay, so imagine that Team Rocket is a chicken, and Giovanni is the head of that chicken. Now cut the head off, and you have a headless chicken randomly running around. That's Team Rocket in Johto."**

**Couldn't have worded it better.**

**Anyway, Q of the Week: What Pokemon Team do you think had the stupidest intentions? Was it Lysandre and Team Flare, who were pretty much Hitler and his Nazis? Seriously. He was like "WE'RE GONNA KILL EVERYONE WHO'S NOT BEAUTIFUL, BUT IF YOU SHOW ME MEGA EVOLUTION I'LL EXCUSE YOUR UGLINESS." But the Team Flare outfits were hideous! They were worse than BW Plasma Grunts! Whatever. Or was it a different team? Tell me in the review! Oh yeah, and if you're not in to Pokemon (Melaney), just say GO TEAM GRAMPS! Or something. Yes. Oak is evil. That's why Green is a douche. An arrogant, insulting, sexy douche. REVIEW PLEASE! (Don't worry Gold, you'll get some action in either next chapter or the one after that :P)**

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE OC'S AND THE PLOT. GOLD THE FOX BELONGS TO GOLD THE FOX. SO SHUT YO FACE, LAWYER DUDES.**_


	2. Race to Revive!

Chapter Two: Race to Revive

**Chapter Two! Yay! Congratulations werewolf99, your review has been deleted along with all of your stupidity! As for everyone else, I'm sorry it took me so long to update. School has started up again and I've been really busy lately. I'll explain more later. But for now, enjoy!**

Anna raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean you've figured out a way to bring her back?" She stood up and brushed the snow off her dress. "How?"

"Just come in here," he said with a grin, then flew back inside through the open window, Sonic speeding close behind. With some struggling, Anna managed to do the same.

As soon as they entered the room, a blast of ice coated the floors and walls, knocking the two that were previously on the roof over. "This is impossible!" Elsa yelled, slamming a book down on her desk. The group was in the library of the castle, books (and ice) covering the walls of the room. She collapsed in her chair, burying her face in her hands. "It won't work…"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, but it was quickly swatted away. "Of course it'll—"

"Stop, Jack," she said. She stood up and walked over to the window, watching the never-ending snow fall from the sky. "Even if we go through with the plan, we still need the act of true love for it to work."

"Uh…what plan?" Anna asked after a few seconds.

Jack flew to the top shelf of one of the bookcases, pulling out a large book with the image of a Chaos Emerald on it. "We've been doing research on your world—"

"_I've_ been doing research on your world," Elsa corrected. "_He's_ been goofing off."

He rolled his eyes before continuing. "We did research on your world and found out that the Chaos Emeralds are affected by the energy of living things around it."

"Right…" Sonic said.

"And if we get all seven Emeralds we might be able to bring her back," Jack finished.

"But the Emeralds are scattered all over the universe!" Sonic exclaimed. "I had to use them when we defeated Eggman to throw him in Azkaban."

"And there's the fact that the book said you need an act of true love to complete the process," Elsa threw in. "It won't work."

"Well you've rejected every other plan we've come up with," Jack snapped back. "It's like you don't _want _to bring her back!"

"Of course I do!" she shouted. "It's not just about her! I have a kingdom to feed. People are already dying of cold and others are demanding that I fix the problem when I can't! I don't want to leave my people here to go on a huge journey that could end up leading to nothing—"

"As opposed to what?!" Jack shot back, slamming his staff down on the ground. "Sitting here and waiting for an answer while more people die?! This plan is the least flawed out of all the others. At least if we try we're doing _something_." His tone softened. "Please, Elsa."

She sighed. "What about Anna?"

"Oh, I'm coming with you guys," the younger sister said quickly.

"But Anna—"

"Elsa, I've climbed a mountain, ran from a snow monster, and fallen off a cliff before. Nothing is going to happen to me. And if you're worried about hurting me, it won't happen. It only happened that one time, right?"

She bit her lip, then nodded. "Right…"

"Great!" she exclaimed, then turned toward the door. "I'll go tell Kristoff!" A few seconds later she was out the door, sprinting down the stairs.

"I guess I'll go tell Tails then," Sonic said. "Later!" he jumped out the window, disappearing on to the streets below.

Jack turned and glared at the Queen. "You still haven't told Anna what happened when you were little kids?! Why not?!"

"Shush!" she exclaimed, covering his mouth with her hand. "There's no reason to tell her. I want to be honest now that we're close again, but I don't want to bring up bad memories…"

"So you're just going to keep lying?" he asked, following her as she began to walk away.

"She knows half the truth," Elsa argued, then turned around. "Look, Jack, I have my business, and you have yours. I have a job as a Queen, and you have a job as a Guardian. I have a little sister, and you…" her voice trailed off as his posture stiffened. "Excuse me," she said, clearing her throat, then walked away.

**Mystic Ruins**

Sonic stood in front of the door to Tails' workshop and sighed. He hadn't been in there for a long time. He knocked on the door. "Tails?"

A few minutes later the door opened, revealing a twin-tailed fox with now dull orange fur. He sighed and leaned on the inside of the door frame. "Hey Sonic," he said tiredly. He seemed tired all the time now. Of course, that was probably due to the fact that he got just barely ten hours of sleep per week. "What's up?"

"Jack and Elsa think they've found a way to bring back Angel," he said quickly.

A spark of hope appeared in his eyes, then instantly died out. "It probably won't work. I've looked up every way to bring someone back. Remember the Metarex?"

Sonic bit his lip. "Yeah. I remember. But it's been forever since that happened, Tails! People have discovered new things since then!"

"Well what's the plan then?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"If we get all the Chaos Emeralds and get an act of true love—"

"I already know it won't work," Tails said, cutting him off.

"Why?!"

He rolled his eyes. "If it was 'true love' don't you think she would've thawed out when she saved me? She died. We're not meant to be. There's no point. I have things to do, Sonic. I'll see you later." He began closing the door, but Sonic put his foot in to stop it.

"People in Arendelle are dying of cold," Sonic growled. "Jack and Elsa can't fix it. We have to at least _try _to do something."

Tails shook his head. "Fine. But don't be disappointed if nothing happens." He shut the door again, this time without being stopped.

Sonic sighed. "You've changed, buddy," he whispered, then took off.

Sylvia had been listening the entire time, hiding behind one of the rocks at the Mystic Ruins. She pressed a few buttons on her Holo Caster on her wrist, contacting Colress. "Colress, there's something you should know—"

"Did you find her yet?!" the hologram asked quickly, leaning forward in his chair.

"No," Sylvia replied. "But there's another group trying to revive her too. They said they want to use the Chaos Emeralds and true love to do it. Should we be working with them?"

"No," Colress said, standing up. "If we want Angelica back on our side, we need to accomplish our goal before they accomplish theirs. Get to Arendelle as quickly as possible."

"Okay," she said quietly. She hung up, then flew off in to the sky.

A few minutes later Sonic was standing in front of another house, a few miles away from the Mystic Ruins. He knocked on the door only to have a blue arctic fox with three tails answer. "Ugh, not you again," the fox said.

"You're real funny, Gold," Sonic replied, rolling his eyes.

"I like to think that," Gold said with a grin. "Now what do you want?"

"It's about Tails," he replied with a straight face.

Gold's grin disappeared almost instantly. He closed the door behind him, stepping outside. "What about him?"

"You know that girl he met like nine months ago in the woods?"

"It's the Metarex all over again, isn't it?" Gold asked quietly. Sonic nodded. "I figured. Something like this happens and I've been in Equestria the entire time. Other than the fact that I'm pretty much best friends with him, what are you telling me for?"

Sonic began explaining what he had found out in Arendelle involving the Chaos Emeralds. "They're scattered all over the place," he finished. "Like, scattered all over different worlds. I haven't talked about it with anyone else yet, but if we get a bunch of people together we'll be able to get them faster."

"So you want me to help you guys?" he asked.

"Exactly," Sonic replied. "So you'll come, right?"

"I don't know…I'll have to deal with you even more than usual…"

He rolled his eyes. "You're no picnic either. Seriously, are you in or not?"

"Fine. Whatever makes you stop talking," Gold teased. "I've always wanted to see Arendelle anyway. You can never have too much snow."

"Yeah…I dare you to say that to the Queen…" Sonic mumbled.

"What?" he asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing. I have to go tell someone this same Goddamn plan for like the third time today…do you know how to get to Yoshi's Island without drowning?"

"Why, are you going to see your _girlfriend_?" Gold asked in a mocking tone. "Never thought I'd see you go out with a Mario character."

"You're one to talk, Ponyboy," Sonic said, crossing his arms.

"Hypocrisy level: Team Plasma," Gold said, rolling his eyes. "You know what I'm talking about. Anyway, why don't you just fly to Yoshi's Island?"

"If you haven't noticed, I lack wings and a Bird Jesus," Sonic replied in an annoyed tone.

"I'm talking about the Tornado, genius," Gold said. "It's not like Tails'll be flying anywhere. You know how to fly one. Now go away. I need to do…things. Bye." He closed the door in Sonic's face, leaving the hedgehog alone again. He rolled his eyes, then ran off in the direction he had come.

**Yoshi's Island**

After a few hours of flying through the air and almost running in to things, Sonic had finally landed on Yoshi's Island. It hadn't changed much since they were there during TDU—green grass, race tracks, surrounded by water, all those stuffs. In fact the only change was the huge mansion in the center. "I can't believe she bought this…" He hopped out of the plane and knocked on the door.

An orange Yoshi answered, opening it just enough so he could see her face. "This isn't the Krusty Krab Goddam—oh."

"What?" Sonic asked, raising an eyebrow.

She shook her head and opened the door further, stepping outside. "Nothing. Someone keeps calling me and asking if this is the Krusty Krab. What's up?"

"I have something to tell you. And I swear to God if you slam the door in my face telling me you're busy I'm going to find a bunch of spiders and put them in your pillowcase when you're sleeping. And they'll be the hairy ones too," he added quickly.

"Jeez, calm down," she said, putting her hands up in a defensive position. "I was gonna go for a walk anyway. Come with me." The two began walking down the road, avoiding go-kart people along the way. "So what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Jack and Elsa think they've found a way to bring Angel back," he explained.

"Really?" she asked hopefully. "Oh God, are we going to go through all the Frozen crap again?"

"Probably," he replied.

"Ugh…" she muttered. "What do we have to do?"

"Seven emeralds. True love. Universe exploring. That kinda stuff," Sonic said. "Everyone's doubting it'll work because of the whole true love thing. Even Tails."

"Well can you blame them?" she asked. "Everyone was expecting her to come back, but there's still a frozen statue sitting there in Arendelle. It's still snowing there, isn't it?"

He nodded, resulting in another groan from Melaney. "It could be worse. There could be escalators and spiders there—"

"Shut up," she said, attempting to shove him over. "Jerk."

"Maybe they'll make an escalator-spider-Pokemon thingy…" he said thoughtfully.

"Okay, I'll admit Nintendo's low, but we're not _that_ low," she said.

"You guys made living trash bags," Sonic replied. "And keys. And ice cream. And candles—"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. At least—" The cell phone Sonic had taken out of the Tornado began ringing. "I swear to God if it's another 'Is this the Krusty Krab call' I'll kill someone."

"Shush," he said quickly, answering the phone. "Hello?"

_"Sonic, you need to get back here!"_ Gold's panicking voice came over the phone.

"Why?" he asked quickly.

_"I went to see Tails and he's not home,"_ he replied. _"The Tornado 2 is gone too. Where do you think he went?"_

"I think I know," he said after a few seconds. He hung up, then turned to Melaney. "We need to get to Arendelle."

**Chapter 2's done! Yay! Like I said, sorry this took so long. Most of my time has been eaten up by school. And by school, I mean freaking math homework. I'll spend Goddamn two hours on one assignment, and by the time I've finished that and all my other homework, I'm just too exhausted to write so I just end up watching NateWantsToBattle or Dookieshed or something so I don't end up having a breakdown from stress. Speaking of Nate, do you like Pokemon parodies? I'm going to assume you all do, because unless you're Melaney, I have no freaking idea who you are or how you found me! Anyway, do you like Pokemon and half-Asian people that aren't me? Then you absolutely NEED, and I mean NEED, to look up the video GoodWall by NateWantsToBattle. It's an awesome Blurred Lines parody by one of the most musically talented people on YouTube. And I'm talking like Paint talent, he's that good. He's a great singer, really funny, and just down-right good looking. And I just randomly realized that Ditto are bisexual. ANYWAY, back to Nate. YOU ALL NEED TO WATCH HIS VIDEOS. I PROMISE YOU WON'T REGRET IT! So I have two Q of the Weeks: One, ARE YOU GOING TO LOOK UP THAT VIDEO?! YOU BETTER! Two, who is your favorite PokeTuber? Is it Jwittz? Dookieshed? NateWantsToBattle? Tamashi WhateverTheHeckHerLastNameIs? MorganWants? Or someone totally different? For me, it's probably Nate. Or Dookie. I don't have to choose because they have a collab channel named NateandDookie! Eat Trubbish, Twilight! Take a hint from the taco girl! WHY NOT BOTH?! LOVE TRIANGLES ARE UNNECESSARY! THAT'S ENOUGH RAMBLING. SMELL YA LATER!**


	3. You're Getting Engaged NOW!

Chapter Three: You're Getting Engaged NOW?!

**Congratulations werewolf99, your review has been deleted along with all of your stupidity! As for everyone else, I'm SO, SO, SO, SO, INCREDIBLY, DEEPLY, SORRY it took me so long to update again. I'll explain more later. Anyway, hope you enjoy :P**

**North Mountain, Arendelle**

Tails looked out over the balcony of Elsa's castle, watching the sun set over the horizon. The town was gleaming from the reflection of the ice, one of the few times of the day kingdom actually saw the sun. He shoved his hands in the pockets of the hoodie Angel had given him a while ago. "I still can't believe this…" he whispered to himself. "If I hadn't fallen for Phineas' trick, Arendelle would be fine…_she_ would be fine…" He turned around to face the frozen statue, then curled his hand in to a fist. "I'll fix this. I have to."

"Tails!"

The fox jumped a little, then turned to see Sonic and Melaney coming up the stairs. "Hi guys," he said quietly. "What're you doing here?"

"We heard you left your house, so we figured you were in Arendelle," Melaney replied. She looked at the statue of Angel. "Do you think she can hear us?" she asked after a few seconds.

"Of course not," Tails replied with hostility. "If she could, she'd be alive and not complete ice."

"There's a thing called a coma, you know," she snapped back. "I might not know much about Pokemon and battling and all that crap, but I do know that _ice can't be frozen._"

"What's your point?" he asked, curiosity peaking a little.

"What if she's not dead?!" she exclaimed. "My theory is that she's in a coma. In fact, Anna could've been in a coma too. If she had really died, she wouldn't have been perfectly fine when she unthawed, right?"

Tails shook his head and turned away. "You can believe in whatever you want, but no one gets stabbed in the heart and freezes over without dying. It's like what I said before. If she could hear us, she would be alive and unfrozen."

Melaney glared at him. "It's like you don't want to bring her back—"

"Of course I do!" he yelled, turning to face her. "You don't understand! _I'm_ the one who killed my own girlfriend! _I'm_ the one who made her freeze over Arendelle! _I'm _the one who broke her heart in to a million pieces and froze what was left! I don't want to get my hopes up, okay? I'm not going to convince myself that everything's going to fine just to push my guilt aside." He sighed. "I want to help you guys bring her back. But I don't want to let my hopes get crushed, either."

There was complete silence until the roar of a plane engine went by the castle, the aircraft landing on the ground. A few seconds later, Gold appeared at the top of the staircase. "…Did I come at a bad time?"

"No," Tails replied coldly, then left the room, slamming the door.

Melaney rolled her eyes. "Who're you?"

"That's Gold," Sonic said, jumping in. "Gold, this is Melaney. Uh…now what?"

Gold ignored him and walked over to the frozen statue of Angel and winced. "Looks painful…kinda glad I didn't watch the finale of TDU now."

"Yeah, well it wasn't much fun winning a million dollars, then having your best friend die right in front of you a few seconds later," she answered, then headed toward the door. "I'm going back down to see Elsa. We need to start tracking where the emeralds are." She went down the staircase, disappearing into the outdoors.

"Everyone's so tense," Gold said. "But I can understand why."

Sonic nodded. "Let's just get back to Arendelle."

**Castle, Arendelle**

Jack flew in to Elsa's study through an open window, carrying a small device in his hands. "Brought you something," he said, placing it on the desk in front of her. "I thought it might help us out when we figure out what worlds we have to go to."

"What is it?" she asked quietly, picking it up in her hands.

"It's an emerald tracker," he replied, sitting down on the window sill. "I uh…_borrowed_ it from North's workshop at the North Pole."

She shook and put it back down. "You'll have to show me how to use it. Technology in Arendelle isn't exactly that advanced, you know." She sighed and stood up. "I still don't feel good about this plan."

"It'll work—"

"But let's just say for a second that it _doesn't_, Jack," she said, cutting him off. "Say we go through this whole process and Angel _isn't_ revived. What are _we_ going to do? We can't get rid of the storm, people in Arendelle will still be dying…there's no plan B."

"We could find a way to relocate your people," he offered. "…If there's any way of transportation that can get through the blizzard."

"Exactly," she said. "I'd be the worst ruler in existence."

"Hey," he said softly. "Technically it's not your fault. You're not the one who started it, after all. They just expect you to be able to fix it."

She sighed again. "I know. I need to just—"

"Let it go?" he asked with a smirk.

She smiled. "Yeah. That."

"C'mon, the adventure could be fun," he said, hopping down from the window. "You, me and Anna travelling to different worlds with other people, seeing new things…besides, the two of you spent such a long time in this castle. You just need a break, you know?"

Before Elsa could respond, the sound of a plane engine came from outside. It eventually died down and Tails flew in through the window, landing before them. "Jack, Queen Elsa," he said, taking a quick bow.

"Hey, we haven't heard from you in a while," Jack said, leaning against his staff. "Last time we saw you, you were having some issues with—" Elsa jabbed him in the side with her elbow. "Ow…that was queenly…not."

"Don't be so inconsiderate," she said harshly. "Um…what brings you here?" she asked, turning back to Tails.

He bit his lip. "I want to help you guys bring back Angel. It's my fault this happened to Arendelle, anyway." He picked up the emerald tracker on Elsa's desk. "Did you get this from our world?" he asked.

"No," Jack replied. "I got it from North."

Elsa sighed and sat back down. "Why would Santa be making emerald trackers, Jack?"

"The same reason why he uses swords. It's North," he said nonchalantly.

The Queen shook her head. "Just…find where the emeralds are, Tails."

He nodded, then began tapping a few buttons. A little spark of hope was forming deep in his heart. Could they actually do it? Would he be able to see Angel again? _No_, he scolded himself. _Don't get your hopes up. _As soon as the screen finished loading, he looked up at the other two. "I found where they are."

Sonic suddenly burst in to the room, dragging Melaney in behind him. "I feel a great excuse to travel around the universe," he said with a grin.

"That's funny, Sonic, because I can't feel my arm anymore," Melaney replied, yanking her arm away. "And that was a stupid Sonic Unleashed reference."

"Remind me to tell Kai to change the locks on all the doors," Elsa whispered to Jack.

"Where's Gold?" Tails asked.

Gold burst in next, smiling and covered in snow. "This place is amazing!" he exclaimed. "I've never seen so much snow in one place!"

"_All_ of the locks…" Elsa mumbled, rubbing her temples. "Where are the emeralds, Tails?"

"So basically, all of them are scattered across different worlds," he explained, showing her the tracker. "One's back in our world, one's in Scotland, one's on Pahkitew Island, one's at Berk, one's in Ash's world, one's at the North Pole, and the last is…here."

"Oh yay, more Pokemon crap," Melaney muttered.

Elsa let out a worried sigh. "The more places we have to go, the longer I have to be away from Arendelle…I don't think things could get more hectic."

The door slammed open again, her younger sister running in to the room. "Elsa, I have great news!" she exclaimed. "Kristoff just proposed!"

"Oh wow…" Elsa whispered, burying her face in her hands. "Anna, you do realize that we're about to leave on a huge journey, right?"

"I know," she said happily, sitting down next to the Snow Queen. "Don't worry, it'll be after we go and fix Arendelle. We can have a wedding in the plaza to celebrate the warm weather!"

"So is Sven going to be the best man?" Jack snickered.

Anna rolled her eyes. "No. But he'll be there and properly dressed. For a reindeer. Hey, can we leave Kristoff in charge while we're gone?"

"What?!" Elsa asked quickly, slamming her hand down on the table. It coated itself in ice, delicate snowflake patterns beginning to cover the things on it.

"Sorry…" Anna said quietly. "I guess I sprung that on you too quickly…"

Elsa turned and looked at the others. "May I talk to my sister alone…please?" They nodded, then stepped out of the room. She turned back to her sister. "Anna…you do remember what happened the last time you left your…fiancé…in charge while we were gone, right?"

"But it'll be different this time, Elsa!" she exclaimed, standing up. "Kristoff and I have been together for three years. _Three._ I've learned almost everything I need to know about him! He'd be fine."

"Even if he's going to marry you I can't just leave my kingdom in the hands of a commoner! I'm sorry Anna but, he knows _nothing_ about royalty. There's still the issue of defending the kingdom, making connections with other countries, keeping people in order—"

"How about keeping people warm?" Anna asked, crossing her arms. "Isn't that our main objective right now, Elsa? Making this winter go away? Before we solve the problem we have to find some way to keep our people _alive_. You don't need royalty to be able to do it."

"But—"

"Elsa, stop _worrying_," Anna pleaded. "If there's some other reason why you don't want to do this, you have to tell me. No more keeping secrets…right?"

She bit her lip. "Right…" She sighed. "Okay. It couldn't be that bad, I suppose…"

"Great!" Anna squealed with excitement. "I'll go tell Kristoff!" She rushed out the door, allowing the others to come back inside.

"What's she so excited about?" Jack asked.

Elsa shook her head. "It's nothing." She turned to Tails. "How do you plan to get in contact with the others from the other worlds?"

He looked down at his emerald tracker before replying. "I'll start working on a teleporter tonight. It's been a while since I've actually built something for an actual reason."

_I'll see you again, Angel._

**Chapter 3's done! Yay! Again, so sorry it took me forever to update. School is a pain in the butt. I'M LOOKING AT YOU, HOMEWORK. Not only that, I've been working on doing more for YouTube. I realized that now I'm in high school, I'm going to need some kind of income to pay for college. AND WORKING AT IGA IS NOT GOING TO BE MY FIRST JOB. Just…meh. I don't like being told when and where to work unless I enjoy it. I was going to work at Howard's as a waitress when I turn fifteen, but that's out of the question since it's shut down…so…YouTube? I'd like to enjoy my first job. I've already uploaded my first vlog and you can see Morgan and Melaney and all of those people except for GODDAMN JOEY WHO COULDN'T SHOW UP UNTIL TEN MINUTES BEFORE THE PARADE STARTED. Anyway, you can go to my profile and get to my YouTube and look at my not-so-pretty face, where I'll be doing more vlogs later on. And if I haven't updated FanFiction for a while, the answer is probably there. And the answer is probably homework. Subscribe for PokeTubing and Sonic stuff! And I encourage every Pokemon fan reading this to start PokeTubing. You Gold the Fox. You thechipmunk01. You PokemonMasterRed75…you're already doing it, but WHATEVER, MAKE MORE VIDEOS! Think about it, people. What are we going to do if Nate and Dookie and Jwittz and Jimmy (well, maybe not Jimbly, he's aged about as much as Ash Ketchum) give up Pokemon?! WHAT IF SHADYPENGUINN STOPS BEING A SHADY YOUTUBER?! They have lives and relationships and will probably have their own families in the future. We're the next generation of Pokemon fans. We have to continue our legacy! WE HAVE TO FOLLOW OUR SENPAIS! DEWKEHSHAT, JIMBLY PRETZEL, I'M FOLLOWING IN YOUR FOOTSTEPS!**

**Okay, let's actually talk about the story. Anna and Kristoff are engaged! Sound like anything you've seen on TV? Like…Once Upon a Time? I haven't seen the first three seasons, but I'll figure things out. WE HAZ PLOT AND BOOKS AND ONE TROLL AND WHERE THE FRICK IS OLAF?! WE CAN HAVE FREAKING MARSHMALLOW, BUT NO OLAF?! WOULD IT BE TOO AWKWARD, ABC?! HUH?! HUH?! Whatever. That's pretty much all I have to say about that.**

**Anyway, as for the rest of you, two simple Q of the Weeks: One. The classic Oak question: Are you a boy? Or a girl? Two: What did you think of the chapter in general? I didn't think it was very good…it didn't feel up to par with some of my other stuff. I've been in a slump, I guess. Goin' through that writer/artist block crap, but it's been like…a month long thing. I'll try to do better next time. ANYWAY, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! PLEASE! IT HELPS ME SO MUCH! REVIEW! Thanks :P**


	4. Building an Army

Chapter Four: Building an Army

**Chapter Four! Yay! Congratulations werewolf99, your review has been deleted along with all of your stupidity! As for everyone else, enjoy!**

**Arendelle, Outside Castle**

Amber floated underneath the balcony window of the castle, just out of sight of the guards. "So they're going to try to use the Chaos Emeralds to bring her back…" she whispered. "And Colress wants to use the ultimate weapon…we have to stop both of them. There's no way I'm going to let that little attention whore live again." She flew down to the others, who were waiting on the ground. "We need to keep them from getting the emeralds," she said. "Each one of us will go to a separate world disguised using our stones. We _can't_ let them bring her back."

"There's only six of us," the psychic one said absentmindedly. "There are seven worlds. How are we going to cover them all?"

Amber scoffed. "Do you actually think they'll be able to find an emerald in this blizzard? Even with whatever technology they have, there's no way they'll survive digging around in the cold. Let's get moving." She took off in to the air, the others flying in different directions.

**Mystic Ruins**

Sonic, Gold, and Melaney approached Tails' door, standing in front of it. "Why do I need to be here again?" Melaney asked.

"Because you have the million dollars to spend on figuring out how to contact people in other worlds," Sonic replied. He looked at the keypad next to the door, hitting the 'on' button.

_"Please enter the conference code,"_ a female voice said.

He rolled his eyes, then began tapping in numbers. "4-5-2-4-7-1-3-0-1," he said to himself. The electronic door swung open. "You do have money, right?"

"Of course I do," she replied nervously. "Just not as much as there was when I won the mill—"

"Shush," Sonic said, cutting her off. He pointed to the cockpit of the plane where Tails was fast asleep, a wrench still in hand. It was likely that fatigue had consumed him, beating insomnia.

"Should we wake him up?" Melaney whispered.

He scoffed. "Are you kidding? The kid's lucky if he can get two hours a week. Just let him be." He walked over to a machine in the center of the workshop, presumably a portal to different worlds. It was still a work in progress, many parts scattered across the floor. "He must've been working all night on this…"

"I feel…guilty," Gold said, eyes scanning the machine. "All this stuff has happened to Tails and I haven't been there for it."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "What would you have done, taken the shot for both of them? That cripples you and she still freezes to death. You'd just be hurting him twice."

"Well maybe not that," he replied, picking a screwdriver up off the floor. "I don't know. Just being there for support." He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I'll be there this time. It looks like he's almost done," Gold said, screwing in a bolt. "Must be looking forward to get going…I can't blame him."

"Key Club has destroyed humanity in a matter of three years. Everyone is dead now," Melaney said, typing away at one of the computers. "That's good to know…"

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked, peeking over her shoulder.

"Looking for X-transceivers," she said, quickly changing tabs. "I still don't see why I had to come _here_ to connect to the others. I could've done this at home."

"She's right," a voice said from the cockpit. The others turned to see Tails jump out of the plane, leaning on a wing for support. "You guys didn't have to come here."

Sonic looked around awkwardly. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you're guilty, you know my security system too well, and you should never join Key Club or any field of microbiology," he replied, pointing to Gold, Sonic, then Melaney. "It's nice of you guys to stop by, but I really don't need any help."

"Are you sure?" Gold asked as the three were herded back outside. "I could help you out with parts or—"

"I'm fine," he assured them. "I just need to make some adjustments, plug in a few wires, and I'll be finished. I'll see you guys later, okay?" The door closed in their faces, leaving the trio outside.

"Well now what?" Gold asked.

"NO! They're figuring out a cure for Key Club!" Melaney yelled at her phone. "Stupid Canada…"

Sonic only groaned.

Inside his workshop, Tails was finishing up the portal. Gold had been right—he was looking forward to this adventure. But he didn't show it. If he showed it, he'd start feeling it. And if it didn't work out, it'd be like getting your heart broken. And dying. And being torn to pieces. And having every piece thrown in to a fire. So conceal, don't feel, right?

I swear to God that's going to work for someone.

"Almost done," he whispered, tightening the last bolt. Despite his body screaming for sleep, shaking from fatigue, he kept going. He dropped the screwdriver and picked up two cords off the ground, an extension and one connected to the machine. He put the two together, causing the portal to spring to life.

He took a step back and smiled for the first time in months. "It's because of you I'm still alive, Angel. I'm going to return the favor by bringing you back. Unable to take it anymore, he collapsed against the Tornado in exhaustion.

**Yoshi's Island, Melaney's Mansion**

"Yes! I got in contact with them!" Melaney exclaimed on her couch.

"With someone from another world?" Sonic asked hopefully, leaning forward in his chair.

"No, Germany," she replied, pointing to her phone. "I got Key Club to infect them too."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Just find some way to talk to them."

"Yes, _Master_," she replied in an annoyed tone.

"I don't get it," Gold said, sitting down in the opposite chair. "If we can go from Arendelle to Mobius to here, why do we need a portal?"

"Because they don't know we're doing this," Sonic replied in a mocking tone. "And not everyone can use Chaos Control."

"But if they could they'd be better at it than you," Gold said in a sing-song voice.

Sonic groaned. "You suck."

"You suck too," Gold said with a smirk.

"You both suck," Melaney butted in.

"Well excuse me, princess," Sonic said, raising an eyebrow.

"Thanks," she replied. "I am a princess, aren't I?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "That wasn't meant to be a compliment…"

Melaney put her phone down and glared at him. "You wanna go, _Link_? You wanna fight with your fancy Keyblade you bought with your Poke money?"

"That sentence couldn't have been more wrong," Gold groaned.

Sonic stood up and grinned. "Yeah, let's go, princess. Let's fight before Bowser comes and takes you from Soleanna with the Force or something!"

"Okay, if we're dragging '06 in to this I'm leaving," Gold said, standing up. "Have fun with Hyrule and dying in Majora's Mask." He walked out the front door and was about to get in to the Tornado 2 when a flash of pink flew across the sky, heading North. "Arendelle's that way," he said suspiciously. He jumped in to the plane and began following it, eager to find out the source of the light.

**Arendelle, North Mountain**

Sylvia landed on the balcony of the ice castle, stepping in through the double doors. She walked around the frozen ice statue of Angel, studying every feature. It was like looking straight in to a mirror. "So you're the one Colress was talking about," she whispered. "He—" she gasped and spun around, turning to see a blue arctic fox behind her.

"Who are you?" Gold asked suspiciously, his right hand glowing bright with an energy called Eon. "And what are you doing here?"

"You must be part of that army they're creating," Sylvia said, taking a step back. "You want to use those Chaos Emeralds to bring her back."

"Look, I don't know anything about an 'army', but I do know that Tails wouldn't want you in here," he replied. "You have five seconds to get out before I start fighting you."

Sylvia took the stone Colress had given her out of her pocket and held it high in the air, transforming back in to a Sylveon. A bright Dazzling Gleam lit the area, momentarily blinding Gold. When it faded away, he looked around, but she was gone.

"Weird," Gold said to himself. A ringing sound came from the Tornado 2's communicator. "What now, Sonic?" he asked, answering the call.

"Melaney FINALLY got in contact with everyone who's going to help us out," he replied, rolling his eyes. "I'm going to get Elsa and the others and bring them to the portal. Bet I can get there before you," he finished with a grin.

"Well obviously if I can't tele—"

Click.

Gold groaned, getting in to the plane on the balcony. "One of these days, Sonic…one of these days…"

**Mystic Ruins, Tails' Workshop**

The entire group was at Tails' workshop, waiting for someone to come through the portal from the other side. "This is amazing," Anna whispered, inspecting every inch of the room. "I wish we had this kind of technology in Arendelle…" she picked up a box-like object with two slots on top. "What's this?"

"It's a toaster," Jack replied, standing next to her.

She nodded. "What does it do?"

"Makes toast."

"Cool."

Sonic shook his head, then bent down and put his hand on the sleeping fox's shoulder. "Tails," he whispered. "Wake up—"

"I'm awake!" he said frantically, looking around. "Oh. It's just you."

"Yeah," he replied. "I saved the world more than once. It's just me."

Tails stood up. "You know what I mean. Where's Gold?"

"I'm right here," the three-tailed fox said, walking in. "I need to talk to you guys…" He pushed the two in to the kitchen, closing the door behind him. "I just saw the weirdest thing."

"Let me guess!" Sonic butted in. "You were looking in a mirror!" He quickly received a slap on the back of the head. "Ow."

"No," Gold said, glaring at him. "When I was trying to escape the _hell_ that you made Melaney's mansion, I saw this pink light fly across the sky—"

"I want to guess again!" Sonic shouted, throwing his hand high up in the air. "You mixed up crack and sugar and put it on your cereal this morning, so now you're seeing things!"

Gold slapped him for the second time. "Will you shut up? Anyway, I followed it to the North Mountain. And there was this…girl there that looked exactly like Angel. And then she transformed in to this pink and white arctic-fox-rabbit-dog thing and ran away. She said something about building us building an army…"

The color drained from Tails' face within a split second. "That means there's an eighth clone…"

"That doesn't make sense," Sonic said, being serious for once. "Colress is dead—"

"No, we all _thought_ Colress was dead," Tails corrected him, sitting down in a chair. "Angel was right again…"

"What do we do about it?" Gold asked.

"We shouldn't tell the others," Sonic said quickly. "It's already a big enough problem that we have to find the Chaos Emeralds. We shouldn't pile more on everyone's plates by telling them we have competition now."

Tails nodded. "He's right. Let's go see what the others are doing." He stood up and pushed in his chair, then walked back in to the workshop with the other two.

"Someone's coming through!" Anna exclaimed excitedly, grabbing her sister's arm. The portal began glowing with bright colors, lights flashing everywhere.

The first person to step through was…

**Chapter Four is done! Yay! Cliffhanger, sort of. Why did it take so long for me to update? The answer is on my YouTube channel. Vlog 02 if you want to check it out. Anyway, I want to keep this short and sweet! Q of the Week: What do you think of Gold? He's not really my OC, but I'm still curious. Tell me in the reviews! Bye!**


	5. Hoenn Confirmed!

Chapter Five: Hoenn Confirmed!

**Chapter Five! Yay! Congratulations werewolf99, your review has been deleted along with all of your stupidity! As for everyone else, sorry it took so long, but the adventure finally begins! Sit back and enjoy!**

A flash of light lit the room as two figures stepped through the portal. As the light faded away, the others opened their eyes to see one of them yell—

"HELLO, HOENN REGIO—wait, this isn't…" Ash Ketchum looked around frantically, surprised by the many machines around him. "Hey Misty, why aren't we in Slateport?"

A red-haired girl slapped the back of his head. "Because you can't read a map worth a crap, Ash!" Misty exclaimed, then sighed. "Sometimes I wonder why I like you in the first place."

"No, I read it right," he said, holding it upside down in front of him. "It's got a little note next to Pallet Town. 'Go to the portal in front of your house. It'll take you where you want to go.'" He looked up. "This isn't where we want to go."

Sonic rolled his eyes and looked at Melaney. "You were supposed to contact on the X-transceiver, not trick them in to coming here."

"Does Ash look like the type of person who would answer the phone when he's trying to do something else?"

"…No."

"Exactly," she replied. "Ash, are you going to acknowledge the fact that you're here with us or keep wondering where the hell you are?"

"Oh," he said, putting the map down. "Hey guys!"

Misty sighed again. "You're so observant, Ash…so why are we here?"

The smile on Ash's face disappeared. "This is about Angel, isn't it?"

"We need to revive her to save Arendelle," Elsa said quietly. "If we're going to find the emeralds, we'll need help. Do you accept?"

"Of course we will," Ash said instantly. "Or at least…I will." He turned to the Gym Leader next to him. "Misty…what about you?"

She sighed for a third time. "I don't know…of course I want to help all of the innocent people in Arendelle, but there's also the innocent people that died in our world because of her. I know it wouldn't be right to let those who haven't done anything suffer—"

"The people who died in that explosion will stay dead," Tails growled, his back against the Tornado. "It's not too late for Arendelle. I'm pretty sure you're just holding back because of your petty grudge against Angel, aren't you?"

"Tails—" Sonic began.

"No, he's right," Misty interrupted. "I guess I just can't forgive and forget like some people. But you're right about Arendelle." She took in a deep breath, then let it out. "I'll help."

Ash grinned putting an arm around her shoulder. "There we go."

"So…are we gonna wait for the others to come through the portal?" Gold asked.

Tails shook his head. "No need. I can just shrink it in to a pocket-sized cube," he said, holding up a remote. "It's still set to your world…I think we should get going."

"Don't you want to say goodbye to Angel?" Anna asked quietly. "You know…in case something happens to you?"

He scoffed. "Don't get my hopes up," he said, then winced at his own words. "She wouldn't be able to hear me, anyway," he finished quietly, then stepped through the portal, the others following.

**Slateport City, Hoenn**

Slateport was usually crowded with people. Boats coming in and out from every port, an outdoor market, museums with artifacts from overseas, and a beach to the south to top it off. But it was particularly crowded that day by video game characters. Why? Smash Bros. Oh yeah, and how about the fact that Hoenn's confirmed?!

Yeah. I think those are the two main reasons.

"It's so crowded…" Elsa whispered as Tails began forming the portal into its portable version. "Like Arendelle used to be, but the people—"

"Aren't your everyday people?" Jack finished, standing next to her. "That's what makes it fun, though. Being a Guardian wouldn't be as much fun if we were all normal."

Elsa winced as a flaming Goomba shot through the sky. "It also increases your chances of turning in to a shooting star." Jack chuckled. "What are you laughing at?"

"Isn't that the whole Disney motto?" he asked, leaning against a flag pole. "Wishing upon a star will make all of your dreams come true?"

"Yeah. We also used to say that you should marry people you just met," she replied. "We're improving. Slowly."

"We'll split up and look around," Tails said to the group, interrupting the exchange between the two. "The tracker says the Chaos Emerald should be somewhere in this general area. Don't leave any stone unturned."

Elsa sighed. "Let's go, Anna."

"Yay, awkward third wheel time!" she cheered, following the two toward the marketplace.

Her sister smirked. "Not so great being on the other end of the stick, is it?"

"You realize that you're implying we're together, right?" Jack asked, casually looking through a stand of Oran Berries. Is that…what you're trying to do?"

"No," she said quickly. "My implication was that _I'm_ usually the one sitting awkwardly on the other end of the table while she and Kristoff eat together."

"So you're implying you want me to buy you dinner," he replied.

"No," she said again. "As the Queen of Arendelle, I forbid you from reading in to anything between the two of us from this point forward."

He froze a stand of Figy Berries, invisible to the unbelieving eye. "And as the King of I-Don't-Live-In-Arendelle, I declare that you can't tell me what to do, your Highness."

"Don't freeze things like that!" she hissed, dropping the subject. "You know if they don't believe they can't see you. They're going to think it's me, and what happened on Coronation Day isn't exactly a secret…"

"Relax," Anna threw in. "There are plenty of Ice Pokemon around here. No one's going to suspect it's you."

"I'd still rather go unnoticed," she said nervously. "We're not at home, Anna. You have to keep that in mind. We could run in to dangerous things we aren't used to—"

Anna rolled her eyes and grinned. "Elsa, I outran Marshmallow AND jumped off a cliff. What could possibly be worse than that?"

As if on cue, a large, smoke covered explosion occurred in the center of the square, sending minions, Pokemon, and others running away in terror.

"That," Jack answered.

**Slateport City, Town Square**

"What was that?" Gold asked, looking toward the explosion. He turned back to Sonic, Tails, and Ash, electricity crackling in the smoke.

"That's no regular explosion," Ash said. "It looks like an Electric-type smashed in to something powerful…"

Tails sprinted toward the explosion without a word. "Tails!" Sonic yelled, running after him. "What are you?"

"Shush," he hissed. He began blowing smoke away with his tails, revealing a Jolteon in the center of the square with a Chaos Emerald in its mouth. It transformed in to a yellow female hedgehog. The electric clone.

Tails took a step back in surprise. "You really are back…"

"Are you really surprised?" she asked, crossing her arms. "Obviously we'd come out here to stop you. It's no secret that you're trying to revive her, either. Apocalypse catalyst dies on international television, Queen of Arendelle leaves her kingdom to find a way to stop the storm…all because of this." She held up the emerald. "If you want it, you're gonna have to come fight for it."

"Don't do it, Tails," Sonic warned. "She's taunting you. Don't fall for it."

"But we need the Chaos Emerald—"

"We also need you alive," he snapped. "It's a trap. Just back out. Think of all those times I did something stupid and got you in danger. Don't do it to yourself."

He sighed, then turned around to walk away. "Fine."

"Good," the clone said, tossing the emerald in the air. "Better off dead, anyway."

Within the blink of an eye, Tails spun around to punch her in the face, but had his fist caught in her grasp. "Wrong move, fox boy." As the ground began shaking, twenty metal rods sprang from the ground, crackling with electricity. They surrounded the two to make a circle, blocking the others out at the same time. "I've brought something to keep your friends busy, too." The sun was blocked by millions of Magnemite covered the sky, swarming around the people outside of the circle. "Makes things easy for me."

The group and those from the festival who hadn't run away were swatting away Magnemite, dodging Thunders and Sonicbooms. "Get out of there, Tails!" Sonic yelled, spin dashing through a horde.

The electric clone placed herself between him and the Chaos Emerald, taunting him. "You know you want to save her," she teased. "But you can't do it without this."

Tails growled. "Just give it to me. You have no use for it."

"Of course I do," she replied. "I'm using it to stop you from getting her back."

"She didn't do anything to you!" he snapped.

"Well she didn't do anything to you either, but you still cheated on her and froze her heart," she said nonchalantly. Within a split second she had been punched in the face, falling backwards from the hit.

Tails flinched, taking a step backward. The reaction. The little squeal of pain that came from getting hit. Even the way she fell…it reminded him too much of Angel…

"I don't want to fight you," he said, trying to keep his voice straight. "If you just give me the Chaos Emerald, this'll all be over."

"I already told you no!" she yelled, getting to her feet, setting electricity to her fist, then punched him in the stomach. He was sent a few feet back, skidding to a stop before he could make contact with the charged bars.

"Fine!" he snapped. "I'll take it from you by force then!" He curled in to a ball, Homing Attacking her until she was able to find an opening and kick him away. She took out her electric throwing stars and…well, threw them. Tails managed to dodge each one by just a hair, sparks flying as they hit the bars of their little arena. Running at her at full speed, he kicked, then tackled her to the ground, pinning her down. "Give me the emerald!"

"In your dreams, sweetheart!" she snapped, kicking him off. "There's no way in he—"

He slashed across her face using his tails, feeling a slight current of electricity run through him upon contact. "I'll finish you off right here then!" he yelled, then began to jump in the air to perform another Homing Attack, but found another electrical charge stopping him. "Ow…"

"It's paralysis!" Ash exclaimed from outside of the bars, his Charizard blasting Flamethrowers at the Magnemite. "Get out of there!"

Tails began spinning his namesakes, but they did little to get him off the ground. The next thing he knew she had pinned him against the bars with her hand over his heart, electrocuting him. His muscles tensed up as his eyes rolled in to the back of his head, a scream escaping his throat before he collapsed on the ground. The clone rolled her eyes. "I always figured she'd have a weird choice in guys. If she could ever get one in the first place. Now time to—" she suddenly stopped, seeing the group surrounding the cage, fainted Magnemite covering the ground. Pikachu began sucking electricity from one of the bars with its tail, then knocked it over, leaving an easy way to enter the circle.

Sonic walked in to the circle, holding his hand out. "Give me the Chaos Emerald," he said darkly. "Or you'll have to put up with the rest of us."

"No," the clone said, holding the emerald back. "I won't. I don't have to." She was doing everything she could to hide her fear; it wasn't exactly easy when Sonic was a good six inches taller.

He held his hand out again, glaring at her. "You have three seconds before the rest of us come in here and beat you to a pulp, got it?" The clone bit her lip and looked at the others. Jack's spear was coated in ice ready to be fired, Gold had his gloves glowing with Eon, while the others were ready to attack as well.

She covered up her panic with a smirk. "Fine, take it," she said, dropping the emerald in his hand. "It's not like you'll be able to find the others, anyway. I hope your journey is like hell," she finished, then flew away.

Sonic sighed in relief, then tossed the emerald to Gold. "I was getting worried she wouldn't back down." He bent down over Tails, shaking his shoulder. "C'mon buddy…don't scare me. Wake up."

"No…tired…" he mumbled in his sleep.

"What if I told you I just got a Chaos Emerald?" Sonic asked, grinning in relief.

"I'd say you're lying and you shouldn't disturb someone who's just been electrocuted…" he replied, half awake.

"Fine," he said, standing up. "Then I'll use this emerald _I_ just got, then Chaos Control home so I can eat all of _your_ sweets, deal?"

Tails opened his eyes and glared at him. "Will you _ever_ stop being so cocky?"

"No," Melaney and Gold answered at the same time.

"No one asked you guys," Sonic said, rolling his eyes. He helped Tails to his feet. "See, I told you I got it," he said, pointing to the emerald in Gold's hand. People from the festival were beginning to repair the area through magic, science, and manual labor, as if nothing ever happened. "So that's one down, six to go. We should all go get something to eat to celebrate!" The other cheered and followed, leaving Tails a bit behind.

He watched as the festival was being put back together as a Magikoopa used its spells to set the band back together. Maybe there was a chance. Maybe they actually could pull through and collect all of the emeralds. Maybe—

"Are you coming, buddy?" Sonic asked, a few feet ahead.

"…Yeah, I'm coming," he said. Before he could join the others, the song the musicians were performing seemed to catch his ear:

_If you fall like a statue_

_Like a Loftwing I'd catch you_

_And we'd fly so high_

_Right through the sky_

_You tell me I'm way too far_

_I'll Hookshot straight to your heart_

_And hold you tight_

_Every night_

_I won't ever be too late_

_You'll never meet with a Cruel Fate_

_And I would do it for you_

_And Hyrule_

_Doesn't matter who's the boss_

_Vaati, Demise, or Majora_

_I'll fight for you 'til Ganon's Gone_

**Chapter 5's done! Yay! Ugh, it took me a long time to update again. Sorry about that. I've just been really distracted with life and stuff, and I've been in a bad mood for the past two or three weeks. Not really angry, just kind of…sad. I'm not even sure why, either. But at least the adventure has started, so yay! **

**Anyway, a couple months ago I got Link Between Worlds, AFTER I started writing this story. Now look at this plot:**

**-Girl becomes immobilized in some way, shape, or form**

**-Boy must travel to different world to save her**

**-Boy must collect seven of something**

**Sound familiar? I CAN SEE THE FUTURE. But seriously, I thought that connection was pretty close. I'm not sure why I applied it to Zelda since it's like the basis of every Mario game ever, but whatever. Zink CNFRMD!**

**Again, sorry it took me a long time to update. I wrote half of this at two thirty in the morning. I kept toggling back and forth between reading NintendoFanFTW's Twitter rage about Sonic Boom, writing this, listening to NateWantsToBattle, watching MorganWant play Moemon, and watching Tails' Channel vines. And now I'm tired.**

**So you guys have probably seen my opinion on Sonic Boom from my Facebook page. TV show? Great. I'm waiting for someone to upload episode four right now on YouTube BECAUSE TURNER BROADCASTING SUCKS ASS. But nevertheless, it's the best cartoon I've seen since Total Drama. The game? HOW MANY GLITCHES CAN YOU OVERLOOK WHEN YOU'VE BEEN WORKING ON A GAME FOR THIS LONG?! I've seen enough videos about the Wii U version to say that this game is unpolished and unfinished. You had three freaking years! How do you glitch so badly that you can SKIP THE FINAL BOSS FIGHT?! How do you glitch so badly that TAILS CAN GO THROUGH A WALL?! How do you glitch so badly that THERE ARE RINGING SOUNDS IN THE MIDDLE OF A CUTSCENE?! I was watching Matt play through the game and I had headphones on. My ears were ringing for at least ten minutes after that. The game is boring to watch, and according to some Sonic YouTubers, boring to play. It doesn't matter if it's a kid's game. Pokemon is made for kids. I beat Blue version when I was six, but I'm fourteen now and I still have fun playing generation one! It's inexcusable. Three years. You have as many glitches as Sonic 06, but at least 06 was only in the works for about eight months. Unbelievable, SEGA, you disappoint. You should just make TV shows from now on, because that's pretty much the only part of Sonic Boom I've truly enjoyed so far.**

**But enough of my ranting. Q of the Week: I want YOU guys to ask me the questions. I want you guys to get to know me a little better, so I need each of you to ask me 3 or MORE questions about myself! If we can get 15 questions, I'll make a video of myself reading creepypastas like BENDrowned or the infamous Cupcakes! But ONLY if we can hit 15 questions! So start asking them! With that being said, Keep it Shady, review or I'll kill you, and I hope you guys have a fantastic day, week, month, year, and life and I'll talk to you guys next time!**


	6. Tension

Chapter Six: Tension

**WELCOME TO THE UNDER 301 CLUB, HOW TOUGH ARE YA?! Yay! New chapter! Gold, I told you I was gonna send you more, but then I was like YOLOSWAGGIT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN TWO WEEKS. So yeah, sorry. Congratulation werewolf99, your review was deleted along with all of your stupidity! And with some extra help from Gold, we reached our goal of 15 questions. And…I'm guessing you guys want me to do Cupcakes. Yippee…**

**BUT FRST! I have questions to answer. So let's get down to business!**

**Q: ****Is there anything I literally don't know? Hahahah**

A: Apparently so. You're asking me questions.

**Q: Why do I always forget my a in hahahah?**

A: Cuz ur a skrub.

**Q: ****Hows band going for ya?**

A: Good except for Walking With the Pride. 7.8/10 Too much rests.

**Q: ****What's your birthday?**

A: July 5th.

**Q: What's your favorite video game franchise?**

A: Pokemon. It was my first video game series. I started when I was six with Blue version and a Charmander. I loved the discovery aspect of it, not knowing what to expect next. That game is and was literally my entire childhood.

**Q: When ORAS comes out, which one will you get?**

A: It came out today, as I'm typing this. (Note that it takes me more than one day to write this stuff.) To be honest, I don't think I'm getting either. Dookieshed, NateWantsToBattle, Morgan Want, TheKingNappy, and ShadyPenguinn, Jwittz, Jimmy (NintendoFanFTW), and Cobanermani456 are all doing either playthroughs or streams of it, so I'll have seen the same dialogue and Pokemon eight times. If I do get one though, it'd probably be Alpha Sapphire. Because I like sapphires.

**Q: What's your favorite Pokemon as of Gen 6?**

A: Haxorus. I love its design and the fact that it's a Dragon-type. And its Attack is so powerful.

**Q: Which one of the three beasts (Entei, Raiku, or Suicune) do you prefer?**

A: Suicune. It has a sleek design, and Crystal was my go-to for Gen 2.

**Q: If you met Jeff the Killer in an allyway, and you had nothing but a metal pipe and a smoke bomb, what would you do?**

A: Blow up the smoke bomb in his face, grab the pipe, and get the hell out of there.

**Q: Have you ever seen/watched Venturientale?**

A: Nope.

**Q: What made you decide to write fanfiction?**

A: Once upon a time in the magical land of two years ago, I was like twelve and had nothing to do during study hall. So I went on Yahoo answers and asked the question: "Who would win in this messed up version of the Hunger Games?" listing a 26 of characters from different fandoms. I got tons of answers back and decided to write a story about it. I had way too many ideas in my head not to share them with people. And here we are.

**Q: What made you decide to write crossover with Sonic?**

A: Sonic is my second favorite franchise after Pokemon. Since Sonic characters are easier to work with than characters from the Pokemon anime (who are extremely flat and hard to use as protagonists) I started putting my focus on them. Of course, I needed Pokemon as a crutch, which is part of the reason for Angel's existence.

**Q: POKEMON Q. FAVORITE GRASS STARTER, GO!**

A: Snivy! I love it and its evolutions.

**Q: Why is Tails your favorite Sonic character?**

A: Oh God. Hardest question ever because there are so many answers. Well, when I first really got in to Sonic when I was about eleven, the concept of smart guys with emotions was foreign to me. Pretty much every guy in my class is either a dumb jock or an asshole. I guess it was just a breath of fresh air. Plus I love nerds. Because no matter what people say to you, you can always say that you're smarter.

**Q: What Sonic character do you hate the most?**

A: UMBRIDGE! NAVI! NINA'S FATHER! Oh wait, we're talking about Sonic…

To be honest, there isn't really one that I absolutely HATE. I don't like Amy that much, but she isn't that bad in Sonic Boom since she isn't just a stupid air-headed fangirl. I don't know. If there's anything I hate about Sonic, it's the fanbase itself. We're annoying as hell. Pokemon is literally a game where the point is to fight other people, yet we get along for the most part. I think the key factor to a bad fanbase is having too many bad games. The only "bad" (and I put quotes because they aren't that terrible) main series Pokemon games are Gen 1 and Gen 5, according to about half the fanbase. Sonic can't be consistent worth a damn. They find something that works in Colors and Generations, then go and try something new. If it ain't broke, why fix it?

Back on topic. There isn't really an answer. Unless you count the fanbase.

**Q: Favorite Sonic shipping?**

Tails and Cosmo. They're the only good thing that came out of Sonic X besides Mike Pollock as Eggman. Best voice actor ever.

**Holy Markiplier that took more words than I expected. Whatever. Chapter time! Yaaay!**

"There are so many places we could go to eat!" Anna said excitedly, looking around. Every shop and store was open, like Black Friday. I wonder if IGN will mark down any stores for selling too much water. "Where should we go?"

"What about that place?" Ash asked. He pointed to a small wooden building near the end of the street, right next to the harbor. It wasn't exactly a five star restaurant; a couple of cracked windows and chipping paint were extremely obvious, yet an entire line of people was waiting to be let inside. "It seems popular."

Elsa made a face. "Couldn't we find a place…you know, cleaner?"

"This isn't Arendelle, your highness," Jack teased. "C'mon. Let's cut the line."

"Shouldn't we wait for people to get through?" Melaney asked. "We all can't be invisible, you know."

Sonic scoffed. "No problem. I'm in Smash Bros. They have to let me in!"

"Are you sure Sonic Boom didn't knock you down a peg?" Gold asked with a smirk. "I don't think any amount of Smashing is gonna make up for it…"

The hedgehog groaned. "Whatever. Let's go." They headed inside as soon as the line disappeared. "Whoa…" The building, as small as it seemed from the outside, was huge on the inside. Although old-fashioned, it had everything. Hyrulians trying to sell their products. Alchemists creating Poke Puffs out of flour just by drawing a circle. A guy performing Simple and Clean on stage. Pokemon Trainers battling outside, yet easy to see through the glass window. The Simple and Clean guy's friend running around without pants. Most of the building was made of either wood or stone, much like the Milk Bar in Hyrule.

"Well then...this is better than expected." Sonic said, surprised.

"Unlike Sonic Boom." Gold said with another smirk.

"Shut it." Sonic groaned.

"Let's just get something to eat and leave. We have work to do." Tails said seriously as he walked ahead of the group, which followed suit. They sat down at a table, waiting for a waitress. That sentence was weird.

"So…where do we go after this?" Melaney asked, sitting down next to Tails.

"We could go to Jack's world," he said, looking down at his emerald tracker. "It says one of the emeralds should be inside one of the Guardian's workplaces."

Jack fiddled with his staff. "Well if it's North's, it's probably not a good idea with Christmas coming up." He put the cane down, flicking a speck of dust off it. "Unless you want a sword in your face."

"Then the next closest place is—"

"Can I get you anything?" The group looked up to see an African American woman dressed in green clothes and an apron. She was holding two plates loaded with food and drinks.

"Tiana?" Anna asked quietly. "But I thought you got your dream restaurant in New—"

She rolled her eyes, then sighed. "You know what Jon Cozart said. New Orleans ain't Katrina proof."

"What about Naveen?" Elsa asked. "He must have at least something—"

She scoffed. "Do you think that man could hang on to two cents? We have nothin'. Even if we had enough money to get the restaurant up and runnin' again, we'd still need spices. Most of our supplies came from Arendelle." The chef in the kitchen was ringing the bell, ready to get another order out. "I'll come take your order in a few minutes, okay?" She placed a glass of water on the table for each one of them, then walked back in to the kitchen.

Elsa sighed. "I guess Arendelle's not the only one hurting economically because of this, then."

"Well once we get Angel back, everything will be fine, right?" Ash asked.

"_If_ we get her back," Tails said, looking down at his glass. "You guys act like it's a guarantee. There are so many things that could go wrong—"

"Like what?" Gold asked, cutting him off.

"We could fail at getting all seven emeralds. If we do manage to unfreeze her, the rock in her chest could end up killing her. I could die, making the whole true love thing impossible, and we don't even know if I'm the 'true love'—"

Gold rolled his eyes. "Or we could actually have a little hope instead of living in depression."

"I don't want to get crushed again," Tails growled.

"Well you're crushing everyone who cares about you by being half-dead all the time," Gold snapped, starting to get angry. "Maybe if you pretended to care about how she would react to you being downhearted—"

"I do care!" he exclaimed, standing up. "You haven't lost anyone—"

"I haven't?" Gold asked, getting up to see him eye to eye. "What about my father, Tails? What about how I don't have any chance to see him again? If I were in your shoes, I'd be excited to get him back!"

"But you weren't the one who killed someone you love!" he yelled back, slamming his fist on the table. "It's _my_ fault she's dead, all mine! You weren't there when it happened! You didn't have to watch the light leave your dad's eyes right in front of you! And it's bad enough that I have to go through this entire thing _twice_! Has everyone else forgotten about the Metarex? Because I haven't!"

Everything suddenly got quiet, not just at the table, but through the entire building. The performer had stopped singing, the Hyrulians had stopped shouting their product name, and an alchemist stopped a transmutation half-way through, burning a small hole in the floor.

Tails sighed, trying to keep his temper from bursting. "I'm going outside. I need to be away from people for a while." He walked away from the table and out the glass door.

"Whatever," Gold said angrily, sitting back down. "Not like I care."

Outside, Tails sat on a Smash bag, its sand leaking out in various places. Someone else had already taken their anger out on it, breaking it in half. He watched as two Pokemon battled without Trainers; a fight between a large blue turtle with cannons on its back and a red and black fox with the ability to disguise itself and create illusions. If Angel was there, she could've told him right off the bat what their names were. But of course, she wasn't.

He sighed and looked up at the sky. "What am I doing, Angel? I'm going to lose all of my friends acting like this…but at the same time, Gold shouldn't have said anything like that." He picked up a stick on the ground and drew a detailed snowflake in the dirt. "I'm going insane. I don't know if I should let myself get my hopes up or not. At the same time, I'm not even sure if you'd take me back if we do revive you. You saved me, but it might've been because Lucario told you to. I just—"

"Hey."

Tails looked up to see Melaney standing next to him. "Hi," he replied, looking back down. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you see what the guy with no pants did?" she asked, sitting down on the other half of the Smash bag.

"No."

"Good for you," she said. "I wish I didn't. I'll never be able to look at a fake tree the same way ever again…" She looked back at him. "You've changed a lot."

"Most obvious statement of the year," he replied, still looking down at the ground. "You have to. All four of us used to hang out together on TDU and now we don't. Just because Angel is gone it doesn't mean you have to ditch us too."

She shook her head. "I didn't ditch you guys. I'm still dating Sonic, remember?"

"What about me?" he asked. He began absentmindedly drawing another snowflake on the ground. "I mean seriously, when's the last time we had an actual conversation?"

"Never," she said after a few seconds.

"Exactly," he replied. "And I don't even know where Knuckles and Amy went. Maybe he went back to the Master Emerald and Amy…I don't know. She probably went to stay with Cream. But either way, it was just me and Sonic when we got back home. Kinda lonely."

"Well, having a million dollars isn't all that it's cracked up to be," she replied. "If anything, it made me feel like the Capitol. Like everyone's usually set with what they have back home, but I still had all this money to waste."

Tails sighed in response. It was quiet for a few minutes; the only sounds came from the grunts of the two Pokemon still battling. "Losing Angel," he said quietly, "Do you think it'll ever stop hurting?"

Melaney slowly got up to her feet. "You would know, wouldn't you?"

"What do you…oh." He looked down at the ground again.

She sighed and began walking toward the glass door. "Hopefully you and Gold can clear things up later. But right now…" She opened the door, "I need to check on that tree." Shuddering, she closed it behind her.

Tails turned around and flung the stick as far out into the street as possible. It landed in a crowd of Buzzbots, sending them scattering over a nearby dock and into the ocean. "Good riddance," he mumbled to himself. He watched the two Pokemon continue to fight. It seemed like a stalemate: The black fox was frail, yet was fast enough to dodge attacks. The turtle was slower, yet had enough defense to take hits. Eventually the fox would wear down the turtle, or the turtle would land a lucky shot and win instead. It all depended on whether you wanted to put your hope in chance and hope fate with give you a break, or put it in something that was going to happen slowly yet surely.

Tails didn't really have that second option.

"Whatever happens, happens," he said, standing up. Trying to keep out of sight, he kept his head low to avoid attracting attention after making a scene. Those who weren't paying attention to the fake tree being dragged out of the building were still watching him, however. He sat down with the others again, avoiding eye contact with Gold.

"So," Ash said, his mouth full of food. "Fwhere are fwe going next?" Misty only groaned at his complete insensitivity toward a tense situation.

"The next closest place is Scotland," he said, looking down at the emerald tracker again. "So I guess that means we're going to what's left of Hogwarts."

"Does that mean we have to deal with Morgan?" Sonic asked impatiently.

"Probably."

"Ugh," Melaney groaned.

"Hey, maybe Joey will be there too!" Ash said enthusiastically. That made everyone in the whole building groan.

Tails shook his head. "Let's just go." He tossed the portal cube on the ground, watching it form in to a giant ring. He was the first one to step through, causing the others to follow suit soon after.

**Chapter six is done! Yay! Hey, it didn't take me a month to update this time! Good for me. I'm not an entirely terrible person.**

**So I've noticed something. I can mention a YouTuber with almost 250k subs and no one knows who I'm talking about, but when I say anything about Matt, the owner of Tails' Channel, everyone's like RAQIB, THE OWNER OF MATT'S CHANNEL, BRINGING YOU THE LATEST AND GREATEST IN PUT IT IN NEWWWWS! So basically, everyone knows Matt, the chubby version of my German friend.**

**Not even kidding. I have a German friend that looks exactly like Matt. The fact that I have a German friend should be surprising. Okay, the point that I have friends is surprising.**

**ANYWAY, everyone knows Matt. So everyone goes to his streams, right? So we all know about his fan character…Lotion the Hedgehog. We also all know Matt likes to say things like "If we can get $666,666 in donations, I'll play Sonic 06." Well, in honor of Matt and the fact that this year is the 22****nd**** anniversary of Sonic 2, I have a proposal. If we can get 20 REVIEWS for this one chapter, I WILL ADD LOTION THE HEDGEHOG IN TO THIS STORY. NOT JOKING. 100 PERCENT SERIOUS HERE. I say it because I know it won't happen, BUT! You guys can try. I will taunt you with the awesomeness that is Lotion.**

**Oh yeah, and another thing. HAVE YOU HEARD OF FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST?! IF NOT, WHY?! Oh my God, this is the greatest anime ever in the history of everything. You don't even know. It's just so AMAZING! The plot is deep, yet easy to follow. There's EVERYTHING. Humor, action, angst, it's all there! MARKIPLIER IS IN IT! YES, THE ALL MIGHTY KING OF HAPPY WHEELS, MARKIPLIER IS IN IT! THERE IS A CHARACTER THAT LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE HIM! It's about this fifteen year old kid and his 14 year old brother, right? Well, their mom died, and they tried to use alchemy (pretty much the law that says everything must be equal in physics) to bring her back, but it didn't work because you can't use it on humans. The 15 year old lost an arm and leg in an explosion when they did it, but the 14 year old lost his entire body, so his soul had to be connected to a suit of armor. The rest of it pretty much revolves around them trying to get their body parts/entire body back. IT'S SO AWESOME. JUST GO WATCH!**

**Okay, before this turns in to a blog (God, that's what my vlogs are supposed to be for -_-) Q of the Week: Let's talk about actual fanfiction. Where do you think MY strong suit in writing is? Like with genres (humor, adventure, action, etc.) and all that and WHY?! Gotta tell me why.**

**Okay, to wrap this all up, 20 REVIEWS MEANS LOTION THE HEDGEHOG! WATCH FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! AND REVIEWWWW! Keep it Shadddy!**


End file.
